crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Greene 'Chavam
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M__rsfZuytw Personality Sam is a kind individual despite being a demon. She cares for others and tries to help people out if they need it. But Sam can get angry easily, this causes her to shift into her Demon mode. She uses her power for good, but her personality can be traced back to thousands of years of torture and guilt in her family. She often talks in the third person, describing herself as "The Red-Eyed She-Devil". Early life Sam grew up in Moscow, Russia. When she was growing up she had no idea what she really was and it wasn't until she was a Demon until she was 10. She learned how to harness her powers at age 11 and after a few years she met another Demon, this one was even stronger and he took her on as apprentice. The Demon treated Sam terribly and this led her to plan his demise. She had in her mind she would defeat her "Master" once and for all. Fighting the demon and gaining her throne One day while she was walking in the forest, Sam bumped into Alien-king. The two hit it off and soon Sam asked Alien for help, she needed help taking down the demon she worked for. Alien agreed to help her and after traveling to a demonic plane the two were soon met by him. After a long battle they manage to kill the demon, Sam absorbed his power and grew even stronger. She used this magic to grant Alien the power to transform into a human whenever he pleased. Reawakening After the many years of ruling her underworld, Sam decided it was best for her to return to the surface, and was hired to be a server at a bar ran by Rtas 'Chavam. After a few years of working with him, the two eventually were married and had kids. Powers '''Demon mode - '''Sam, when angry. Can harness extreme magic. This changes her physical appearance and makes her stronger. When in this mode, she can shoot fireballs from her hands and summons shadowy demons to aid her in battle. '''Demon mode stage 2 - '''This mode is rarely used as Sam must be at her peak in anger for it to occur. When in stage 2, she sprouts wings and is able to fly. Her fireballs become even stronger and she can even summon flames from the ground, which will burn anything in sight. '''Demon Mode stage 3 - '''Most legends are unreal, but this breaks the reality of that. Sam's final form consists of her turning into the hellish monster know as Satan to most. Her powers are overcharged and mostly invulnerable to most attacks. Gallery AnimeVampire.jpg|Sam in stage one of demon mode. Betterstage2appearance.jpg|Sam in stage 2 of demon mode Hot-Anime-Girl-psd34584.png|Samantha in her early days as The Devil's "servant" Anime_Cute_Girls_078.jpg|Samantha in her later years as a demon BF4_Knife_Tactical.png|Sam's Tactical Knife that she always carry around with her Hipster-Headphones-Gas-Masks-Masks-Anime-Purple-Eyes-Gaz-Anime-Girls-Wide.jpg|Sam when she was a Hazmat Trooper for the CDC. Category:Good Category:The Real KYR SP33DY'S characters Category:Demons Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hybrid